


Derailed

by Sirenswhisper



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: Tiago and Mallory are soulmates. They find out as Tiago storms the courtroom. They're plans each change spectacularly from there.
Relationships: M | Gareth Mallory/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Derailed

**Author's Note:**

> My pool noodle ship

The debacle in the courtroom was a blur to Tiago. He remembered striding in gunready. Then a flaring between his neck and shoulder. His knees buckled and went out beneath him while his ears rung with “NO!”. Beyond that was a haze of gentle hands, bluish eyes and a face Tiago couldn’t seem to not trust. It was not how he’d expected to meet his soulmate. 

Mallory lay on the bunk provided by the M16 facility for deprogramming returned agents. It was technically where Tiago should have been taken as soon as Bond had brought him in. But then Tiago was at both ends of a list of things M was trying to cover up. 

Tiago tucked his head under Mallory’s chin and felt one of those soft comforting arms wrap around him. 

“M’s sending me hate mail.” Mallory set his work phone aside and pressed a kiss to Tiago’s temple. It was very forward of him, but Tiago had been touch starved for long enough that he didn’t care. 

“It wasn’t your choice to be stuck with me.” 

“No, but it was my choice to expose her actions towards you. The minister had a field day when you told the panel how she handed you over.”

“I said what?” Tiago didn’t remember saying a word in the courtroom. 

“I’m afraid it was due to some nudging on my part. It only took a little push through our emotional link and you told everything.” 

Tiago had been aware of the emotional bond that sprang up between soulmates when they met but he hadn’t taken much notice of it. Now he could feel the protectiveness and relief that was thrumming through his chest. Emotions which were most certainly not his own. 

“So you’re stuck with me now,” Tiago said. It would be all too easy to give in to what his body wanted. To accept the comfort and protection Mallory was offering. But their soulbonding would be complete within forty-eight hours, and after that they could be separated. 

Tiago was under no illusions, he would be thrown in Belmarsh prison just as M had wanted the moment he could be taken from Mallory’s side without causing Mallory pain. He had less that forty-eight hours to memorize the feel, look, smell and comfort of his soulmate before it was one more thing ripped from him. 

“I’m sorry about forcing you to your knees in the courtroom. I didn’t know that was possible. I just knew I had to stop you from firing.” Mallory tilted Tiago’s head up so he could meet his gaze. “It won’t happen again.” 

Tiago opened his mouth to say that of course it wouldn’t, they’d never see each other again. But Mallory ran his thumb over the tips of Tiago’s prosthetic teeth. Tiago felt his mind fzzts. No one had touched him like that before. He wanted to spend the rest of his life receiving touches like that. 

“What happens now? I planned for anything M would throw at me, but I couldn’t have foreseen you.” Tiago didn’t know why he’d asked. He would be taken to Belmarsh where Severine would break him out. He’d faked her death well enough with the empty pistol that they didn’t suspect she was still around. From there they’d have to take the helicopter he’d prepared and fly to France. He would never be able to see Mallory again. 

The bond was so new that it twinged at the thought. Mallory must have felt it for his expression became serious. 

“Are you worried about M? She won’t be able to hurt you again. I’ll ensure she retires, likely in disgrace, and find someone new for the role of M.” 

Tiago couldn’t look at him, she was going to get a slap on the wrist and a lovely retirement. While he was supposed to rot away in a prison cell. There didn’t seem to be anything to say. 

Mallory was so gentle as he guided Tiago’s face back to look at him. “Do you have other enemies I should be aware of?” He asked. 

A chill went through Tiago. He hadn’t given much thought to Spectre who still felt they owned him. Tiago had been working to distance himself from them since they’d collected him from the chinese. 

“Give me your phone!” Tiago scrambled into a sitting position, almost colliding their heads. 

“I’ve been told I’m not allowed to let you near it. You’re too talented with technology. We’re going to need to get you deprogrammed before I’m allowed to take you home with me.”

“You’re keeping me!” Tiago could do nothing but stare at him. 

“What has M done to you?” Mallory ran his hands over Tiago’s face. “I’m not letting you go.” It took no effort for Mallory to guide Tiago back to laying against him. 

“What about Belmarsh?” Tiago asked. 

“I’d burn the place down before I ever let them send you there. You’re not going anywhere without me.” 

Tiago’s face was wet. He had better not have been reduced to tears by this man. He sniffed. It was completely undignified. 

Mallory wiped the tears away with his thumb. 

“I still need your phone.” Tiago muttered into the collar of Mallory’s shirt.

“Who do you need to talk to?” Mallory raised his eyebrows. “If it’s Bond…”

“Ugh, I never want to talk to Bond. No, I need you to call - you actually.”

“I can call my home phone if you like, but I promise you no one’s in.” 

Tiago rolled his eyes and pressed his nose to the underside of Mallory’s jaw.

“Home, now there’s a thought.” Tiago closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “A nice home with an attractive man.” 

“Who’s he then? I’ll get jealous if you start inviting handsome men to live with us.” 

“Ayyye,” Tiago said under his breath. “So possessive.” 

“Now, what’s this important information you need to tell me.” 

“Spectre. They’ll use me to get to you and use you to seize control of M16. I was doing one last mission for them. I was to kill M and I planned to die alongside her.” Tiago offered a shrug. 

“Do they have the list of agents? I need to know the fronts on which they’ll attack from.” Mallory ran a soothing hand through Tiago’s hair. 

“They’re on an encrypted file on my computer. They can’t access it without me.” 

“You were going to die and take the agents identities with you?” Mallory asked. 

“If the file is hacked -blip- it deletes everything inside.” 

“Oh I could kiss you.” Mallory said. 

“Please do.” 

Tiago felt positively ravished by the time Mallory drew back. 

Tiago stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily. He felt debauched already and he was still in his clothes. The recently reclaimed clothes he’d been arrested in on his island. He’d given that outfit up for lost and had been pleased that he hadn’t had to sacrifice it after all. He’d also been given a set of Mallory’s own pjs. Which he was looking forward to slipping into. 

Tiago came back to himself enough to listen to Mallory’s conversation with Tanner. It was followed by a terse conversation with M. Just the sound of her voice made Tiago’s blood rage even as chills went across his skin. 

Mallory took Tiago’s hand and laced their fingers together as he brought it to his lips. A soothing bubble of calm radiated from Mallory and encased Tiago. 

“Make sure Tanner has all the information you’ve got. We’ve stolen away their best hacker and I’m not going to have them take him from me.”Mallory said and ended the call. 

“Talking to her like that is going to get you more hate mail.” Tiago sat up and made to leave the bunk. 

He was pulled back into Mallory’s arms. 

“You’re angry at me,” Mallory said. 

“I’ve spent the last fifteen years being controlled. Even before that I don’t know which were my decisions and which were M’s. Now you’re saying I’m yours. I don’t seem to be able to just belong to myself. Instead I am shuffled from one hand to another in a card game I can’t join.” Tiago didn’t want to push Mallory away. His arrival was a splash of hope in Tiago’s life that he couldn’t seem to escape the ruins of. 

“You’re not going to return to work at M16. Not unless you truly choose to.” Mallory ran his hand through Tiago’s hair again. 

“What? Do you want my skills or not?” Tiago asked. It stung of M’s rejection and Tiago tried to hide the emotion before Mallory could feel it. 

“Don’t hide anything from me. I want to ensure you’re happy before all else.” Mallory’s free hand cupped Tiago’s damaged cheek and ran his thumb along the tips of Tiago’s teeth again. 

Tiago licked the pad of his thumb. Mallory smiled as he drew his hand back. 

“Aren’t you supposed to put England first?” Tiago asked. 

“Professionally? Yes. Personally? No. That spots all yours.”

Tiago closed the distance between them and surrendered into Mallory’s sturdy embrace. He couldn’t detect any hint of a lie between them. 

The intercom to their room sounded and a voice said. “Mallory, Sir, your parents are here.” 

Mallory groaned but there was no displeasure in his emotions. 

“And here I was hoping to have you alone to myself for a little while longer,” Mallory said. 

“Just wait until my sisters arrive. I’ve got five.” Tiago let himself lean against Malory’s chest as Mallory pressed the intercom button near the bed and told them to send his parents in.”They’re going to hate me.” 

“With your tragic backstory they’re going to spoil you rotten. I hope you wanted new parents because I doubt we can get away from mine.” Mallory whispered in Tiago’s ear. 

Tiago closed his eyes at the way Mallory’s breath tickled. Those arms he felts so safe in tightened around his waist and he let him have a moment to hope that perhaps things would be better now.


End file.
